


Dancing on the edge

by killing_kurare



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa is oblivious to Rem who stands behind her and watches the girl’s every move, feeling nothing but helplessness and pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the edge

  
**Prompt:[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) -** _Remainder: #168 Guardian_  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- write  
**Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- _[#_1783] Lachend, die Arme ausgebreitet / tanzt sie auf den Abgrund zu / bevor sie schließlich die Augen schließt / und sich fallen lässt_ for [](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)

 

 

„Write, write, write, I’m gonna write for Light-Kun,“ Misa sings while she’s sitting at her desk and continues to write down one name after another into the Death Note, all the while humming a melody. Her smile is bright and her eyes shine even brighter when she ponders on how much she can help Light-Kun with this, and how much he will love her afterwards.

Misa is oblivious to Rem who stands behind her and watches the girl’s every move, feeling nothing but helplessness and pity.

 _Light Yagami will never love you,_ the female shinigami thinks and sighs soundlessly. But it doesn’t matter how many times Rem tries to tell Misa, she would have none of it. “If Rem continues to talk like this about Light-Kun, Misa will be very unhappy.”

But sometimes Misa says something very unlike herself – a few words, a fragment of insight – and then Rem thinks that maybe the girl is totally aware of the fact that Light is just using her for his own schemes … and that she simply doesn’t mind.

Rem closes her eyes and sighs again. She will do anything she can to protect this girl, but what can she do if Misa decides to dance on the edge of the gaping abyss named Light Yagami, when she laughs and whirls around only to close her eyes at one point … and jump into it willingly?

 


End file.
